Love and War
by Kakashi117
Summary: Ichiruki  Story of 2 shinigami 1 stuck in Hueco Mundo and the other waiting in Soul Society


-1**Chapter 1 solemn Farwell's **

**LOVE AND WAR**

They were running full speed away from the hell called Los Noches, 2 shinigami were running. The one in front was a tall man, with

orange hair, and had a large deepened scowl wore on his face, this man also seemed to be carrying 3 other man. The first man looked

quite nerdy weaing glass, the second was a gaint taking up all of the oranged haired mans back and the third had red hair and was

covered with tattos they all looked to be in bad shape. The second was a small women with raven hair with a serious look on her face she

also seemed to be carrying someone who was wounded, it was a girl with dark orange hair. As the 2 of them ran in their minds they were

both thinking about the events that had just transpired.

Flashback

He had laid all of them out in front of the girl with dark orange hair " Orihime you can help them right" he said looking at the girl.

She looked worried but said with her usual happy attitude " Of course I can help them Kurosaki-kun" she said as an orange light engulfed

the small raven haired girl in front of her.

The last things she remembered before passing out was crawling away into the dark from a very bloody scene and trying with all her

might to stay alive with one name going through head as she did so "Ichigo".

Her eyes opened slowly to a room lit with a strange light when she looked up she saw a man looking intently down at her. " Ichigo" she  
said softly.

He had jumped slightly at the sound of his name, but then looked down to see the cause of it "Rukia!" he said with great worried look in his scowling eyes as he bent down to hold her tightly in his arms.

She had been shocked by this but happy also she then said "Idiot why are you so worried".

With this he got extremely angry and shouted " Why am I worried! WHY AM I WORRIED!!!" he screamed causing Rukia and Orihime who was currently healing the others to jump in shock. " You almost died!! Your extremely lucky to be alive yet you ask why I'm worried" he yelled he then reach down and hugged her again but this time much tighter then before he quieted down and a said " I almost lost you".

She was very surprised at what had just happened and looked up into Ichigo's eyes and saw that he was on the verge of tears but seemed to be holding them back with great force. Had she really worried him that much she thought, Ichigo never cries yet now as he held her was just about to. She looked up at him again with a somewhat pained look in her eyes and said "Ichigo I'm sorry" as she returned his embrace.

He looked at her for a moment and then said in a quiet gentle voice "Idiot".

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity and broke apart as Ichigo got back up and looked straight forward she then turned to her side to see what he was staring at she then saw with great shock 3 badly wounded men beside her. Chad, Ishida, and Renji were all being healed at the same time by Orihime. She then turned to Ichigo to ask what had happened and where they were.

He was silent for a minute but then let out a sigh, and told her what had happened as he went back in his thoughts. "I had just defeated

another arancar when I accidentally found this room and told Orihime to stay there hidden and to set up a barrier. I then went off to find

the rest of you idiots scattered all over the place. First I found Chad who to my surprise was actually able to walk a little bit, but he soon

collapsed so I put him on my back. Next I found Ishida and Renji right next to each other Cleary knocked out cold so I picked them up

in my arms and ran the 3 of them back to Orihime. But she couldn't start to heal them yet cause she was putting to much energy on the

barrier at the moment. Then I went out to find the number one idiot, that being you he he, (He had be hit for this). But when I got to you I

ran into a little trouble with another one of those damn Espada and had a small fight. But I somehow managed to get away and now here

we are".

After hearing this she sat up and looked up at Ichigo, then her eyes noticed horrified as she looked fully at his body that he was

completely torn up. His clothes were all ripped and blood was everywhere on him whether it was his or the enemies she didn't know. All

she knew was that he was hurt bad in fact he looked like was as bad as the rest of them yet he didn't let it show on his face.

With this she started to cry and said " You stupid dumbass" he looked at her clearly surprised but didn't know what was happening. "

Look at you your all torn up and yet you only worry about me think about yourself for once god damn it!".

He looked at her then down at himself and said half laughably " These things, only scratches" that had earned him a slap across the face

from her small hands, he looked back at her angered about to say something when another slap hit him on the opposite cheek. She then

grabbed onto his shirt and cried but then said something.

" You tell me to worry about myself yet you don't seem to give a damn about how hurt you are your only thinking about the rest of us

leaving no room to worry about your own health!" she cried more after she said this while at the same time using kido the heal him and he

was half way through saying " I'm sorry" When there was a large cracking sound and they looked over to see that the barrier was about

to be broken by 2 Espada and another man looking over as they did this "AIZEN!!".

Ichigo immediately knew what was going to happen knowing full well Orihime could stand to anymore attacks on the barrier but even

though he knew this he was to slow to stop what happened next. The first Espada broke the barrier with a kick while the other rushed

threw and slashed Orihime deep on her stomach with its hand as she let out a cry of inexplicable pain.

Seeing this Ichigo instantly kicked the Espada as hard as he could out of the room and then immediately used kuroi getsuga ( black moon

fang) from his bankai on the ceiling which crumbled fell creating a large wall between them. But Ichigo knew that they would be able to

break through that in couple of minutes so in that time he blasted a hole in the wall which to his relief led to the outside. He then picked up

Chad on his back, Renji in his left arm, and Ishida in his right and told Rukia to pick up Orihime who was not looking good because of

the fresh would she had just received. With that they started to run out at full speed, they had been running for about 5 minutes when they

heard a large explosion and knew that they'd be followed soon.

End Flashback

They had been running for a long time now, the espada that had been chasing them had fell back to Los Noches probably to get reinforcements. Rukia looked over to see Ichigo ahead of her but not by to much. They kept running until a small stairway came into view, they ran down it and down an extremely long hall before Ichigo called out to Rukia to stop. Rukia was about to ask why they had stopped here but didn't when she saw him pull out 3 strange objects the first were 2 stakes tied together and the second was a button which he pressed. As soon as his finger touched the button the sound of what seemed to be a zipper could be heard through the hall.

He then put down all the men he was carrying and turned to her his eyes full of pain and sadness yet she didn't know why. He then ran up and hugged her a tightly as he could, she was so surprised that she dropped Orihime. She then said in a questioning voice "Ichigo what are you-" she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers and she didn't know why but she pressed her up closer to his. After a while they broke apart her looking utterly shocked and confused, while he turned around and stared thoughtfully off into space with the same sadness in his eyes.

Flashback

"So Hat n Clogs what did ya call me over hear for we're about to leave?" Ichigo said uncaringly

Urahara started to talk after a brief moment of silence " I need to give you some items before you go" he had pulled out a bag and emptied the contents which were 2 stakes tied together and a handle with a button top.

Ichigo said right away " What the fuck are these things??" as he looked down at the handle and 2 seemily rusty stakes.

Urahara said nothing until he bent down to pick up the handle with a button on it "When pressed this will open up a dimensional hole leading from Hueco Mundo back to Soul Scoiety. He handed it over to Ichigo who took it and put it in a pocket. He then picked up the stakes and looked slightly sad as he started to speak " These stakes will seal the dimensions afterwards for about 1 year, with that much time soul Society could put together a larger army for when the attack finally comes ".

"Good so for now we wont have to worry about those bastards for a while" he said this with a grin across his face but Urahara still looked slightly uneasy. That's when he said it.

" The stakes have to be place one on each side of the hole" he said this with no emotion at all. Ichigo stared for a second at him thinking about what was just said then Urahara said "You know what that means right?"

Ichigo said nothing but wore a questioning look. Urahara finally said " Someone will have to stay behind and place the stake into the ground in Hueco Mundo" with this Ichigo's scowl largely deepened as what was just said sunk into him.

Then Urahara said "I'm sorry but it has to be done for us to get our forces together"

Ichigo still said nothing to this.

Urahara then said " I suppose you can all decide among yourselves who-"

"I'll do it" Ichigo said cutting Urahara off while he did so

"You sure about this kid" said Urahara

"Yes" Ichigo quickly replied he could not bare the thought of leaving Ishida or Chad there to die.

" Hmph, I was kind of expecting that, you never change do you?" said Urahara half laughily

"No I guess not" laughed out "but I just have one question what will happen after the year" replied Ichigo

"Well after about a year the seal will break allowing access to the real world and Soul Society through dimensional holes" stated Urahara

"Well I guess I'll just have to last a year over there and come back" said Ichigo

Urahara's eyes widened at this statement and laughed uncontrollably "That's almost impossible, you really never change kid" he then put on a slightly serious face but…. knowing you, you can probably do it" he said

"Let's hope so" said Ichigo

End Flashback

After a few awkward moments of silence he finally spoke.

" The button I just pressed was a way to tear a dimensional whole from hear to Soul Society" he said

Rukia let out a sigh off relief at this but still wondered why Ichigo still looked sad. She wanted to say something but before she could start she found Ichigo handing her one of the 2 stakes.

Ichigo started " Once these stakes are in the ground a dimesional seal will happen for about a year" Rukia still wondering why he looked sad soon found the answer with his next words. "One person has to stay here and put a stake in the ground and be traped while the other will put one on Soul Society's side to complete the seal".

Rukia looked up at Ichigo in disbelief as the hole slowy opened up behind her then she said in a shaky voice" So who will put the stake down on this side?"

Ichigo looked down at her and said nothing, then he saw tears welling up in her eyes as she started to say " You cant Ichigo why you?", "We can get anyone to do this job!" she said hopefully when he still said nothing she started to say something again but was stoped by a finger on her lips. She looked up at him again about to cry when he held her closely to him and kissed her, she did the same. When then came apart Ichigo leaned down and finally said something "Its only going to be about a year no need to worry to much, and I promise that I will definitely come back as soon as that gate opens back up". With this he walked over and threw Chad, Ishida, Renji, and Orihime through the portal

As he turned he could see her looked teary eyed again as she said "But what about the rest of us,… what about me??"

He stayed silent as he hugged her tightly and she did the same then after what had seemed like forever he said " Rukia I love you" she became wide eyed at this statement and then said back to him " I love you too Ichigo".

After that they kissed again but after a short while they heard what sounded like an army approaching. With this Rukia knew what would happen, but didn't let go of Ichigo as he stood up. He picked her up and walked to the hole and kissed her one last time before throwing her through the hole against her will she landed in the middle of Soul Society's Seireitei and met by many stares as she saw hundreds of shinigami standing their watching.

She then looked back through the hole to see Ichigo staring back at her, a gentle smile across his face shown to her as she stuck the stake in the ground Ichigo still smiled there for a moment before stabbing his stake into the ground. The portal started to close slowly as tears rolled down her face. The portal was about 3 quarters closed when he turned to his side put a hand over his face and pulling it down as a hallow mask started to form he then turned completely away, drew his Zanpukto and charged into the hundreds of Arancar behind him. Just as the portal closed she screamed out "ICHIGO YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR PROMISE!!"


End file.
